


One Letter Coffee 2.0

by editorbit



Series: One Letter Coffee [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorbit/pseuds/editorbit
Summary: They’ve been dating for a while now, Junmyeon and Yifan, formerly known as the guy ordering a Lavender Vanilla Latte every morning, and it’s about time they get official.But no one’s popping the question yet.Luhan’s going to change that.





	1. Chapter 1

"So I said that Google translate is great, not completely accurate, but I can still translate words, right?," Kim Jongdae, his employee of now a year, said, leaning against the counter as Kim Junmyeon, the owner of the coffee shop they were currently in, placed the little pumpkin on the counter along with a few bigger ones. 

It was Halloween time, which was Jongdae’s favourite time of the year as he got to dress up and party, which was confusing since he did that all the time even when it wasn’t Halloween. Junmyeon decorated as always to get the usually plain coffee shop into the mood, putting some fake pumpkins around the shop, some spiderwebs and he switched the menu up a little, changing some names and adding some Halloween specials. This had been Luhan’s idea, who apparently didn’t just have a talent in putting dates together and accounting, but also Halloween? 

"And he was like, no, Google translate is bad, if you need help, ask me." Junmyeon wasn’t really paying attention. He was paying more attention to the position of the three tiny pumpkins in front of him, thinking about which one was going to be in the middle, the smallest one or the biggest one.

"Which is stupid, since it takes three years for him to help us all, we’re like forty people after all, and he doesn’t even know what he’s doing. He’s worse than my last English professor-, hey." A poke to his ribs brought him out of his thoughts about the pumpkins. 

 

"What is it?"

"You weren’t paying attention." Jongdae crossed his arms over his chest. "Here I was, thinking you were the only one willing to listen to my rants, but I guess I was wrong." Junmyeon just laughed, patting him on the shoulder before going back to his pumpkins. 

 

"So then I said-." Jongdae paused as he heard the bell, signalising a customer was entering, and stepped away from the counter, disappearing into the back with a grin covering his lips. What was that about?

Junmyeon quickly found that out as he turned his head to look, placing the pumpkin he was holding back down, deciding they were fine as they were. It wasn’t who he thought it might’ve been, and kind of hoped it would be. 

 

It was Luhan, the one he had hoped it was’ accountant. He was dressed up in a suit, as always just like the two others, and it was probably just as expensive as Yifan’s. 

It was kind of strange that he was at the coffee shop though. He was never here, never ordered anything, never stopped by, had barely set his foot in the building except that one time a little while ago, but he was just there to get Yifan who was apparently late to something. 

"Hi. What can I get you?" Junmyeon asked, resting his elbows on the counter. "Hello." Luhan flashed him a smile, tilting his head as he looked at the menu. Junmyeon took a step to the side in case he was in the way. "The regular."

 

"The regular?" Junmyeon said, a little confused. Luhan hadn’t even been here before, he didn’t have anything regular. "Yeah. The LaVa or whatever it’s called," the accountant replied. "It’s for Yifan."

Strange. It was usually Zitao who came by to get Yifan’s order, if it wasn’t himself who stopped by that is. 

"Oh, alright." Junmyeon picked up a cup and a pen, ready to write Yifan’s name down, maybe even draw a flower or a heart, but Luhan stopped him. "I want a letter on it."

 

A letter?

 

"A letter? I’m sorry?" Junmyeon said, looking up at him. "D," Luhan said, not even answering Junmyeon’s questions. "And could you make it quick please, I have a things to do for next month, prepare the next month’s budget and so on, which would be easier if Yifan would stop buying expensive pens and coffees every morning."

"Yeah, of course. I’ll be back in a second."

 

Junmyeon returned a few minutes or so later with the latte in his hand. "Here you go. Good luck with the budget." Luhan smiled, taking the latte. "Thanks, I’ll need it. Who knows what he’ll buy next? Handkerchiefs?" 

 

The accountant left, after deciding on ordering a blueberry yoghurt cookie as well because they looked too good to not get one, and Junmyeon looked down to see a yellow post it note right in front of him on the counter. He opened his mouth to say something in case Luhan needed it, but stopped as he noticed what it said.

It was an address.

 

"08:00, 31. October. Dress up and bring your trio."

 

Thirty first of October? Wasn’t that Halloween?


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon showed the other three, Jongdae, Chanyeol and Sehun, at work one day once they were all there and had gotten the opportunity to eat some lunch. He placed the post it note on the table so all three could see what it said. 

"Thirty first of October at eight. Dress up.. That has to be a Halloween party," Jongdae said, picking up the note to look at it. "Did Yifan bring you this? His handwriting’s nice, almost as nice as yours."

"Well you don’t say, Sherlock," Chanyeol said, earning himself a smack on the shoulder as he was told he wasn’t stupid. "It’s obviously a Halloween party. It’s on the thirty first after all and it said dress up," he continued, clearly not bothered by the music major smacking him. 

 

"So. What are you guys dressing up as?" Sehun asked after taking a sip of his glass of water. "Got any ideas?"

"Oh! Chanyeol, let’s do a couple costume," Jongdae excitedly said, his lips curling up into a big smile. "Like.. Cat and dog?" he suggested. "Or Batman and Catwoman or something." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at the last one. "And who’s going to be Catwoman exactly?"

"You, of course."

 

"Where is this party anyway?" Sehun asked. "I think it’s on the other side of the city," Jongdae replied, pulling out his phone to check where this address was. Junmyeon had never heard of the place.

"It’s a hotel apparently," the student eventually said after a bit of typing and scrolling. "On the other side of the city. They have a huge venue you can rent. It’s probably there."

"A hotel?" Junmyeon said. Who held Halloween parties at a hotel? He’d never been to one at a hotel at least. They were mostly held at people’s houses, but on the other hand, he’d never been to one probably hosted by a billionaire. He still wasn’t sure who was hosting it. Was it Yifan? Or Luhan? Or someone else?

"Yeah. It’s huge. Expensive too. It’s like a five star hotel."

Definitely Yifan. He probably had some more contacts, or friends, who owned some five star hotels or something. 

 

The days rolled by like they were hours and it was Halloween before Junmyeon even knew it. This meant the season of drinks such as "Poisoned Apple Tea", "Black Magic" and "Bloody Caramel Latte" was almost over, to Jongdae’s disappointment who had loved the change of names for their menu, his favourite being his own creation, "The Blood of My Enemies" which was a strawberry coffee and not actual blood. As far as Junmyeon knew, Jongdae didn’t have any enemies, except his English professor. 

The party was in six hours and Junmyeon still didn’t know what to dress up as. On one hand, he didn’t want to show up in something too childish, like Peter Pan or something, but on the other hand, he didn’t want to wear anything skin tight either, or barely anything at all. 

 

Jongdae had apparently gotten his wish granted, to a certain extent, which was him and Chanyeol dressing up in couple costumes. It wasn’t Batman and Catwoman though, to Chanyeol’s relief as he would rather not show up in cat ears and a leather suit. 

Jongdae, who fitted right into his costume like it was meant to be, and Junmyeon hadn’t even seen him in it, was going to be Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland while his boyfriend of a year or so was going to be the Mad Hatter, also from Alice in Wonderland. 

 

Sehun hadn’t found his costume before a few days later. He had sent a picture of himself in the mirror, telling the three others in the group chat he had decided on dressing up as Draco Malfoy, a character in the famous series Harry Potter. Junmyeon had to admit he had the face for it. He did look a little mean, which he wasn’t, not at all actually, just like the character. 

 

Junmyeon had had no clue what to dress up as. He could just find some normal, regular costume like a vampire one, a clown, a doctor or something else like that, but he wanted to be a little more creative and put some effort into it. Who knew what Yifan and the rest of his friends were going to be? He couldn’t show up in a red nose and a funny suit with a flower on it. 

"How about an angel?" Chanyeol had suggested. An angel didn’t sound that hard. He just needed some white clothes and a halo. On the other hand, it was a little boring. It was Halloween. The costumes were supposed to be scary, right? 

"Harry Potter," Sehun had said. "That’d be cool."

"I think you should go as a police officer. You could arrest Yi-. Ow!" Jongdae had rubbed the spot where Junmyeon had smacked him with the cloth he’d been using to clean the table. "It was just a suggestion."

 

In the end, he didn’t dress up as an angel, Harry Potter or a police officer like his employees had suggested. He decided on something easy to achieve, but not something too boring.

A devil. 

It was scary, well not really when it was Junmyeon who was in the costume, and all he had to buy was a red tie and some horns while Jongdae provided him with the makeup, but not eyeliner. Eyeliner just made his eyes water.

 

An hour and a half later and he was standing in Jongdae’s apartment, dressed up in some black jeans, a white button up, a red tie and a black suit vest. When he looked in the mirror, he looked a little dead, which Jongdae assured him he was supposed to look a little dead. Whether he was supposed to or not, Junmyeon didn’t know.

Jongdae eyed him up and down as he was ready, a big grin painted on his face along with some whiskers. Jongdae did fit right into character. He couldn’t have picked a better costume. 

 

Once they hey we’re sure they were ready, and that they had gotten the address right, off they went.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifteen minutes until the party started and Junmyeon was standing outside of the hotel along with Jongdae. Chanyeol and Sehun weren’t there yet, but they still had fifteen minutes and it wasn’t like they were going to skip the opportunity to party, with possible billionaires.

 

"Well? Are we going inside or not?" Jongdae eventually asked. Junmyeon wasn’t really paying attention, too busy looking at the hotel, wondering where the party even was. There had to be at least fifty floors. Where could it be? At the top? At the ground floor? 

"Huh? Oh. I don’t know," Junmyeon replied. "Isn’t it a little early? There are still ten minutes left until it starts." Jongdae sighed, wrapping his arms around himself. "So? It’s not abnormal to show up ten minutes early. They’re not going to throw us out and make us wait outside."

"I guess you’re right."

"Yes, I am. And thank God, I’m freezing."

 

"Well.. This was anticlimactic. I was expecting some decorations or something," Jongdae commented, following the older into the lobby. It was empty and quiet, not even a single Halloween decoration was anywhere to be seen. "Are you sure this is the place?"

"It should be." Junmyeon was beginning to doubt it was as well. It could be across the street for all he knew, or maybe next door. There weren’t any people either, and he couldn’t hear anything, neither music nor talking.

The two found some chairs, sitting down to wait for the other two, who had still not arrived. They couldn’t be far away though. Maybe there was a lot of traffic.

 

"Everything seems to be ready, except those lemons, but can’t Zitao go find them? I’m not his assistant." The two looked up as they heard a voice. Junmyeon immediately recognised it as Luhan’s voice, Yifan’s accountant and personal date planner. "And I don’t know where they are. I wrote down the a-." 

Luhan was on the phone with someone and hadn’t noticed them until he was halfway through the room. "I found them. I’ll call you back, Yixing. Bye." He pulled his phone away from his ear, shoving it into his pocket. 

 

The accountant was barely recognisable though. He was dressed in a dark purple suit Junmyeon never had seen him in before, his lips were lined with a lot of red, creating a big smile, his eyes were covered in black eyeshadow presumably and his hair was green, most likely dyed with one of those spray cans of hair dye. 

Oh, he was supposed to be the Joker. 

"A devil and a cat. What a duo." Luhan walked over to the two, straightening his green tie. "Where are the other two? Chanyeol and Sehun right?"

"They should be on their way. We’re waiting for them," Junmyeon told him, standing up and straightening his vest. "Where is the party exactly?" he asked, taking an extra look around the empty lobby. Still just as empty. "Oh, right. It’s on the top floor," Luhan explained. "The elevator’s just over there. Now if you’ll excuse me. I have some lemons to get, because no one else wants to get them apparently."

Junmyeon and Jongdae shared a confused look. Lemons? "What?"

"They’re in the basement and Zitao’s too scared to go down there or something and no one else wants to."

 

He disappeared through a door and the room was quiet once again. "Should we go up or wait here?" Junmyeon eventually asked and Jongdae shrugged. "You could go find your boyfriend if you want. I’ll wait here."

"He’s not my boyfriend," Junmyeon quickly informed him. They hadn’t talked about that yet, but Junmyeon was still pretty sure they were just dating. They weren’t boyfriends, Yifan hadn’t asked him to be his boyfriend and neither had Junmyeon. If Yifan wanted to be, he’d ask. Junmyeon wasn’t interested in asking and getting rejected. 

"Alright then. Go find your date."

"I will."

 

Junmyeon walked into the elevator and took a look at the buttons. Fifty floors. That was tall. Luckily he didn’t have a fear of heights, or he would definitely had stayed on the first floor with Jongdae. He pressed number fifty and leaned against the wall to wait. 

After just a few floors the elevator stopped and Junmyeon thought for a second the power had gone out or something and that he was going to be stuck there. All those thoughts disappeared soon though as the doors opened. 

A guy stepped inside. Junmyeon didn’t know him. He’d never seen the guy in his life. Maybe it was one of Yifan’s contacts? One of his friends? Or maybe it was just one of the guests? He wasn’t dressed up though, as far as Junmyeon knew at least. He was just dressed up in a black, striped suit. 

Or maybe he was dressed up. He did look a little odd. He didn’t look like a normal business man with that white tie, the black dress shirt and those black and white shoes. But what was he dressed up as? 

 

"Hi," the guy eventually said, flashing him a smile. "I like your costume." Junmyeon smiled back at him. "Thanks," he said and he’d him up and down. "Are you going to the party?" he asked and the guy nodded. So he had to be dressed up, but as what? Junmyeon didn’t recognise the costume. 

The guy must’ve noticed him looking. "Gangster," he said and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow. "I’m dressed up as a gangster if you didn’t know. I forgot my hat downstairs." Junmyeon realised the guy was holding a hat in his hand, black and striped like his suit. "And you a devil I presume?"

Junmyeon nodded. "Yeah. I didn’t really have time for anything too creative, but I didn’t want to just put on a blanket and say I was a ghost either."

 

"Well. You look good."

"Thanks." Junmyeon smiled once more and the guy stuck his hand out. "I’m Jongin," he said, smiling as well as Junmyeon shook his hand. "But since you’re such a handsome devil, you can call me Kai if you want."

Junmyeon swore he saw him wink.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator eventually arrived at the top floor and the doors opened. The elevator ride had for the most part been silent, neither of them saying much after introducing themselves. The other’s flirting had definitely not helped, which he as well had noticed.

Once the doors were open, Junmyeon stepped out of the elevator, Jongin following right after. "I’ll see you later, handsome devil." And then he was gone, disappearing through a door. 

 

The top floor wasn’t what Junmyeon expected. Instead of a big suite like he had initially thought it would be, it was just a big room. It wasn’t empty like the lobby though. There were some tables and chairs off to the side along with what looked like a bar, a stereo on the other side of the room and a ton of decorations. 

There weren’t that many people, yet at least. Junmyeon recognised Yixing, dressed up in his usual uniform, except the, obviously fake, blood and bruises. He could also see Zitao, Yifan’s assistant who apparently refused to get lemons from the basement, who was talking to Yixing by the bar. The younger was dressed up as.. Junmyeon wasn’t really sure to be honest. 

He was wearing some black pants, reaching his ankles, some weird belt, a loose shirt. A pirate? 

 

Minseok was there as well, talking to a group of people Junmyeon had no clue who were. He’d never seen any of them in his life. Junmyeon wasn’t completely sure what he was dressed up either, he was standing pretty far away though. It did look like he’d put a lot of light and dark makeup on though, making him look a little dead. 

Yifan was was nowhere to be found though and Junmyeon didn’t really know what to do while he waited. He barely knew anyone of the few people there. 

 

After a a moment of just standing there, looking around, he decided to go over to Yixing and Zitao. "Hi," he said once they were close enough to hear him, hopping onto one of the barstools. "What are you two dressed up as?"

The two turned to look at him, greeting him almost in sync. "A dead chef," Yixing replied. "I thought I’d dress up as well, even though I’ll be spending most of my time in the kitchen."

"I’m a pirate," Zitao said. Junmyeon then noticed a hat in front of him. It was a classic pirate hat with a red feather on it. "Want to hear some pirate pick up lines I’ve come up with? They’re really good, don’t listen to Yixing. He doesn’t know the art of seduction." Yixing just laughed. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead."

 

The youngest cleared his throat as if he was about to have a speech or something. "Just because one eyes is patched doesn’t mean I don’t see how beautiful you are," he said and Yixing let out a chuckle from the other side of the bar. "And that’s not the worst one," he commented. "He has plenty of bad ones."

"Excuse me? I’m trying to show off my pick up lines to this handsome devil here."

Zitao cleared his throat again, shooting Yixing a glare before looking back at Junmyeon, his hat now on his head. "Arr you free this Saturday?" Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh along with Yixing. They did really get worse. 

"You’re just jealous there aren’t any good chef ones," Zitao grumbled. "Your loss. Should’ve picked a better costume."

"Hey, unlike you I’m actually doing something productive," Yixing replied. "While you’re here, telling Junmyeon, who has a boyfriend, bad pirate pick up lines." Junmyeon opened his mouth to tell him they were just dating and that they weren’t official yet, but he stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Junmyeon immediatly recognised the painted on grin. "Partying without me, are we?" Jongdae removed his hand from the older’s shoulder to wrap his arm around him. "I heard pick up lines. What’s going on?"

"Oh, Zitao’s just telling Junmyeon some really bad pirate pick up lines," Yixing explained and Jongdae gasped dramatically. "You’re getting pick up lines from someone else than your boyfriend-, I mean date. I’m shocked. Junmyeon, how could you?" 

"Are they good?" The younger continued before Junmyeon could reply. "Does he have you swooned?"

 

"Yes, they’re good," Zitao said. Yixing laughed, turning around and disappearing through a door Junmyeon assumed must lead to the kitchen. "Want to hear?"

"Hit me."

 

"That’s not an echo, my parrot thinks you’re beautiful too."

"Oh, that’s bad." Jongdae let go of Junmyeon, taking a look around the room. "Good luck with that, you’ll need it if you’re actually telling someone that. I’ll go find Chanyeol. He left to go to the bathroom a while ago. He’s probably lost somewhere."

"Where’s Sehun, then?" Junmyeon asked before he could leave. "Talking to some random guy in a striped suit. I thought this was a costume party." 

 

Jongdae pointed other side of the room and Junmyeon turned to look. He couldn’t see anyone as there was a person in the way. Has they just been standing behind him the entire time? 

He tilted his head up to look, and right in front of were a pair of fangs, some fake blood and red contacts. 

 

The shriek he he let out was very manly and not at all embarrassing.


	5. Chapter 5

Junmyeon placed a hand over his mouth, hiding his reddening cheeks in the process. He could hear Zitao stifling a laugh from behind him. 

Yifan wasn’t laughing though, just smiling down at him. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you," he apologised, glancing over at Zitao who was trying his very best not to laugh. Junmyeon smiled back up at him, removing the hand in front of his mouth once he was sure the redness was gone. "It’s okay. I didn’t notice you. Where were you?"

"I was just in the kitchen." Yifan nodded towards the door leading into the kitchen. "Yixing told me to watch the cake. He didn’t want to repeat what happened on our first date." He chuckled and Junmyeon joined in as well. He remembered. Everything from the dessert catching on fire to their walk through a shopping district as they waited for the new dessert, one that wasn’t on fire. It felt like it was just yesterday Yifan had scared him in his coffee shop, asking him out through plastic cups with letters on them. 

 

"Which kind of cake is it?" Junmyeon asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing special, just chocolate." Yifan leaned against the bar. "With pumpkin frosting to fit the Halloween theme of course. I could get you a piece right now if you want?"

"What would Yixing say to that?"

"Who said he’d have to find out?" 

 

Junmyeon smiled at him. "No thanks, I’m good. I’ll get the chance to take a piece later probably." Yifan nodded, taking a look at the menu on the wall behind the bar. "Probably, but Yixing does make pretty good cake. It’ll be gone before you know it."

Junmyeon turned to look as well. There were a couple of names that caught his attention. "The Blood of My Enemies?" He looked at Yifan with an eyebrow raised. 

"We needed some cool Halloween related names and the ones for your drinks were really creative so we kind of borrowed them," Yifan admitted. "Not all of them though," he added. "We didn’t completely rip off your menu."

 

"It’s fine. I’m glad you like the names." Junmyeon looked back at the menu. "What’s a Vampire Kiss?" he asked. That was definitely not on his menu. "I don’t know really. I think Luhan came up with it. How about you try it and find out?"

"But there’s no bartender." Yifan pulled at the sleeve of his white dress shirt, taking a look at his watch. "Huh. He’s late. He should be here by now."

"Who’s the bartender?" Junmyeon asked. "Do I know him?"

 

"It’s-. Oh." Yifan stopped. "He’s just over there." He pointed in the direction of the speakers. "He’s talking to Sehun." Junmyeon turned to look and there, on the other side of the room was Sehun, in his Slytherin robes, talking to that guy in the striped suit he’d met in the elevator, Jongin was it? "Do they know each other?"

"Don’t know. Maybe. Zitao knows him so who knows?"

 

The two by the bar continued just looking at the two talking by the speakers, which were not playing any music at the moment. A while later, they must’ve noticed them looking because they stopped talking by the looks of it, walking towards the bar. 

"Sorry, I’m late," Jongin apologised, walking past them to get behind the bar. "I saw Sehun and we started talking. I lost track of time." He glanced at Junmyeon, his lips curling up into a smile. "Hello."

 

"This is Junmyeon," Yifan said, placing a hand on Junmyeon’s shoulder. "We’ve been dating for while now," he explained and Junmyeon noticed how Jongin’s smile twitched. "And, Junmyeon. This is Jongin. The owner of this hotel." 

"Nice to meet you," Junmyeon said, a small smile on his face. "Likewise."

"Now that you’re here, could you get Junmyeon a Vampire Kiss?" Yifan asked, pointing to the menu. "And I’ll have a Wolf Bite." Jongin just nodded in response, not saying anything else. 

 

"What is a Vampire Kiss exactly?" Junmyeon eventually asked, watching Jongin make the drinks. He looked down as Jongin placed the drink in front of him. It was blood red with bubbles in it and the rim of the glass was covered in some type of pink sugar or something. It looked good.

"A martini," Jongin explained and Junmyeon picked up his drink to take a sip. "Combining vodka, Chambord, which is a raspberry liquor, and champagne. I hope you like it."

 

The drink was gone before Junmyeon knew it, and he obviously ordered a new one. He made a promise to himself that two were enough though. Getting drunk dressed up as a devil in a party full of rich people he didn’t know was not his plan for the night. Jongdae would never let him live that down. 

Speaking of Jongdae, he hadn’t seen the guy ever since he left to get Chanyeol. The two were probably off doing something Junmyeon would rather not think about. He was still upset about that one time on the counter in the back of the coffee shop. 

 

A few hours went by and Jongdae and Chanyeol were still not anywhere to be seen. They’d missed the cake. Yifan has been right, it was gone in the matter of minutes. 

Junmyeon had over the course of the party been introduced to a ton of people, people he’d seen a few times before as they worked at the restaurants Yifan owned and people he’d never seen in his life ranging from employees to friends of his.

 

"And this is my date, Junmyeon," Yifan explained to one of the many friends he had invited to this party. This one had, unlike most of Yifan’s friends, nothing to do with any of Yifan’s restaurant. He was neither a chef nor a waiter. Instead he worked as a journalist. They had apparently met at school. It was the classic "put-together-for-a-project" thing that happened so often in movies. By the end of the project they were friends.

"Hi, Junmyeon," he, who was named Byun Baekhyun, said with a smile. He was most likely not going to recognise the journalist if he ever met him on the street as his face was painted to be a skull and he was dressed in a black and white suit. "I didn’t know Yifan had a boyfriend."

"We’re just dating," Yifan said before Junmyeon could say anything. 

 

"Yeah. We’re just dating.."


	6. Chapter 6

The Halloween party eventually came to an end. Jongdae was still nowhere to be found and it would’ve been nice if the younger had at least sent a text or something since Junmyeon was the one driving. He wouldn’t be surprised if he went with Chanyeol, but still. A text would’ve been nice. 

"Are you leaving?" Junmyeon looked up from the phone in his hand. Still nothing from Jongdae. He could go look, but he’d rather not stumble across him and Chanyeol. "What? You want me to leave? What’s the hurry?" Yifan laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "There’s no hurry, but I don’t want you to stay up too long. Don’t want you tired at work tomorrow do we?"

Junmyeon smiled at him, shoving his phone into his pocket. "It’s not that late."

 

Yifan took a look at his wrist, checking the time. "It’s almost one o’clock, Jun. That’s late for you who’s got work at seven tomorrow. It’s only six hours until your shift starts."

Six hours? That meant just barely five hours of sleep. And Jongdae was still nowhere to be found. "Really? I should go find Jongdae. He’s been missing for hours-." Yifan patted his shoulder, chuckling. "Oh, he’s long gone."

"What do you mean?" Junmyeon asked, wondering what he was on about. Long gone? "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"He left with Chanyeol ages ago."

"What? I’ve been standing here for ages, worrying about him and he just left?" Junmyeon was almost offended. "And how do you know that? He hasn’t even sent a text."

 

"Luhan saw them leaving when he was on his way back from the basement."

 

"Well. I’ll just go home then. I’ve got to take all of this off and get ready for bed. Maybe I’ll get some hours of sleep." Yifan smiled at him, letting go of him. "It was great that you came," he said and the two shared a quick, soft kiss. "And you look great by the way, though I’d imagined you as more of an angel. But anyway, off you go. You need sleep, Jun."

 

 

Junmyeon eventually got home and after getting out of his costume, leaving it in a pile on the floor, washing his face and brushing his teeth he got under his blankets, falling asleep in the matter of seconds.

Around five hours later he was back behind the counter. As much as he’d love to sleep five hours more, bonus points if he got to spend them with Yifan. 

 

Yifan had been at his apartment a few times, either alone or with someone else, either his own friends or Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon’s apartment was nothing like Yifan’s, the guy was a billionaire after all, but Yifan liked it, that’s what he’d told him at least. It was cozy and warm, just like Junmyeon. 

He’d slept over before so it would be nothing new, as in actually slept over. They’d been sleeping, not doing any funny business like Jongdae most likely would. They would drink some cups of cocoa or tea, eat a little before going to bed, where they talked for hours about anything from when they met to why the sky is blue.

 

Junmyeon was doing great with Yifan. They went on dates once in a while, either a dinner date or something else like shopping or just a walk. They talked practically everyday through the phone or in person if Yifan decided to drop by. 

 

This time it wasn’t Yifan though. Just like last time, it was Luhan who walked through that door, dressed up as always. 

 

"Hi!" Junmyeon flashed him a smile as the other male stopped in front of him. "How did cleaning up after the party go?"

"Oh, it was so much fun," Luhan sarcastically said and Junmyeon just laughed, relieved he didn’t have to help. He didn’t mind cleaning his apartment or the coffee shop, but a huge venue after a Halloween party was a lot worse. 

"I got to clean until like three am. I haven’t had that much fun in years." Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh. Of course he felt bad for the guy, but still. When you’re having a party, you have to clean as well.

 

"Didn’t you get any help?" Junmyeon asked, an eyebrow raised. "You didn’t clean it up on your own right? It wasn’t just your party."

"Of course I didn’t do it on my own. I’d done enough already." Luhan wasn’t looking at him, rather the menu behind him. It didn’t seem like he was looking for anything though. "I’ll have Yifan’s favourite."

"Oh, so you’ve gotten into it as well?"

"Maybe.. It is pretty nice." Luhan nodded, keeping his eyes on the menu. "Yifan has good taste."

 

"Here you go. One LaVa Latte for this lovely accountant," Junmyeon said with a smile as he placed the cup down. "Thank you, lovely barista." He was about to pick it up, but stopped. "I want a letter written on it today too. I need it for something."

"Alright. Which one?"

"O."


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed and Luhan was becoming a regular. He showed up pretty early, as early as Yifan had when he had been stopping by. He wasn’t stopping by as much anymore though. He had work to do so he didn’t have time to go every morning. 

Maybe he was sending Luhan to go for him. He was ordering a Lavender Vanilla Latte every time after all, Yifan’s favourite, and something for himself once in a while judging by the way he glanced at all the food they had on display. The only thing that didn’t make sense was that every time Junmyeon asked about Yifan and the latte, including the letters he wanted on them, he said he just needed the drink for something.

What did he need them for exactly? Was it he who needed them or was it Yifan this time too?

 

They were far into November now and so far had Luhan showed up every morning to get a latte with a letter on it. Junmyeon had lost count on how many times he’d stopped by and he had no idea what the letters were spelling out this time. He couldn’t remember many of the earliest letters. The coffee shop was getting busier and busier as it got colder and colder outside. 

Yesterday it was an "M" and the day before it had been either an "E" or a "B", but that one might’ve been the day before that. Junmyeon, and the three others as they were informed as always, was curious what the accountant was up to. Was it another date? But Yifan and Junmyeon had been on plenty of dates since the very first one. 

Maybe he was asking someone out? 

On the other hand, Luhan didn’t seem like the person to use the same trick to ask someone out twice, even if the first time was for someone else. 

 

"Hey, Junmyeon. Luhan’s here." Junmyeon looked up as he heard Sehun calling his name. "Can’t you take his order?" he asked and looked back down at the soapy sink that was full of plates, cups, glasses, etc. He was kind of busy at the moment. "I need to do the dishes, Jongdae keeps leaving dirty dishes everywhere and I’m trying to keep up with him."

"But he said you make the best lattes," Sehun replied, making his way over to him. "I can do the rest of the dishes while you take his order," he suggested, not waiting for a reply as he reached for the cup in Junmyeon’s left hand and the soapy brush in his right. "Alright then."

 

"Hi, Jun. Could you hurry, I don’t have all day," Luhan greeted him, already pulling his wallet out. "I’ll have a Lavender Vanilla Latte and a coffee. On the latte I want a Y and on the coffee just my name, thanks."

"What do you need it for exactly? The latte, I mean," Junmyeon asked as he usually did. He was curious about what Luhan needed the letters for this time. Were they for him or Yifan? "I need the lattes for something important and that’s all I’m telling you, now chop chop. I have work to do, you know."

"Can’t you at least give me a hint?" Junmyeon scribbled the letter down on the plastic cup and found a cup for the coffee. "Is it for you? Is this Yifan’s doing?"

"You’ll find out eventually, both of you."

 

Luhan was gone a little while later once he’d gotten his drinks. Junmyeon had still not gotten any answers to his questions. What were the letters for? Did it involve Yifan and him? Or was Luhan into someone? 

Before Junmyeon could go back into the back of the shop to get back to the dishes, unless Sehun was done that is, but a familiar voice from behind him made him stop. "I saw Luhan, did he ask for another letter?"

Junmyeon spun around, greeting his employee Jongdae. "Yeah, he did and no, he didn’t say what they were for." The pout on Jongdae’s face lasted just a few seconds. "Oh. Did he say anything else?" Junmyeon shrugged. "Just that both of us would eventually find out."

"So Yifan doesn’t know either?" Jongdae shrugged his coat off his shoulders, disappearing into the back for a few seconds before returning with his apron which he slipped over his head. "It’s probably another romantic date in one of his restaurant. Maybe one of the American ones. Or a Japanese one. Can I come? I like sushi. I can play the violin, it’ll be so romantic."

 

"You don’t even play the violin," Sehun commented as he walked into the front of the coffee shop. "It’ll be far from romantic." Jongdae just glared at him.

"You could sing instead," Junmyeon said. "Or play the piano or something." Jongdae’s lips curled up into a big smile. "That’s a great idea!"

"Or you could just not come with us." Jongdae’s smile disappeared and he delivered a smack to Junmyeon’s shoulder. "You’re not a very romantic person," Junmyeon said. "You’re too loud," he continued and Jongdae raised an eyebrow. "Which makes you a perfect match for Chanyeol," the older added. 

"Because he’s just as loud and annoying," Sehun added, earning himself a smack to the shoulder as well as a warning not to speak about Chanyeol like that again.


	8. Chapter 8

As expected, Luhan showed up the next day as well. This time he was almost as early as Junmyeon. He was tying his apron around his waist as he heard the familiar bell ringing, signalising someone was entering the coffee shop. 

"Just a second!" Junmyeon loudly said, picking up the glove that had fallen on the floor. It was getting a lot colder outside and going out without gloves was just asking for a frostbite. 

 

"Welcome to See You-." Junmyeon paused as he saw who was behind the counter. "Oh. Hello, Luhan," he greeted the older, walking behind the counter to take his order, which was most likely a Lavender Vanilla Latte for whatever he needed that for and something else for himself. "What can I get you today?"

"The usual, but with a B this time." Luhan glanced at the menu. "And.." He took a long look at the menu before looking down at all the food on display. "A sandwich," he said. "Anyone of them is fine. I’m starving. I left early so I didn’t have time for breakfast."

"Why didn’t you just get up earlier?"

"Because I’m human and I need my eight hours?" 

 

"Alright, here’s your breakfast," Junmyeon said with a smile, handing Luhan his sandwich. "The latte will be ready in a minute." The older didn’t reply, already starting on his sandwich. He went over to a table and sat down to wait.

 

A few minutes later the bell above the door rang again, breaking the silence. Junmyeon looked up from the cup he was currently scribbling down a "B" on, expecting either a customer or maybe an early Chanyeol. Instead it was the person he’d least expected would show up, other than Sehun and Jongdae who were at school and in class. 

"Hello."

It was Yifan. 

 

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Junmyeon asked, placing his pen down. "Don’t you have work?" He walked over to Luhan’s table, placing his drink down in front of him. Before he knew it, the older was gone without a word. 

Yifan glanced at Luhan who walked past him and right out the door. "I thought I’d stop by, see how you were doing. Isn’t that allowed?" 

"Of course it is." Junmyeon smiled happily at him, glad to finally see him again. "Do you want anything?" he asked, glancing at the menu. "I’ve been testing some Christmas recipes. I was planning on putting some new things on the menu for December."

"I’ll take a coffee."

Junmyeon got behind the counter, picking up a cup. "So what do you plan on putting on the menu for December? I’d happily taste test for you." 

"I’m sure you would be," Junmyeon’s replied, taking a look over his shoulder. "I’ll save you some cookies and a cup or two of the Christmas drinks." He brought his attention back to the cup. "Here you go." He placed the cup down on the counter. Yifan reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his wallet. Junmyeon’s stopped him. "It’s on the house," he explained. 

 

"You sure?" Yifan asked, but didn’t make any move to put his wallet away again. "Yeah. Aren’t I allowed to give my boy-, date a free coffee? You look tired. Take it." He pushed the coffee closer. 

"Now that can’t be good for the business, can it?" The taller flashed him a smile. "I’ll pay for it. It’s just a coffee." Junmyeon looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I guess Chanyeol’s stealing enough cookies as it is."

"You’re just letting him steal cookies?" Yifan placed some bills on the counter, pushing them over to Junmyeon who picked them up. After counting them he proceeded to sort them and put them into the cash register. "Maybe, but it’s fine. I’ll just subtract the expenses from his pay check. I’m not letting Chanyeol make this place go bankrupt by stealing cookies."

 

"I don’t think Luhan would be very happy about that."

"So you know about what he’s doing too?" Junmyeon asked. "Do you know what he’s up to?" Yifan shook his head and took a sip from his coffee. "No. He refuses to tell me. Tells me it’s for my own good. I have no idea what he’s doing."

"Well, he’s definitely up to something."

"But I guess we’ll find out what someday."

 

Yifan glanced at the watch around his wrist. "Speaking of Luhan. I better go find him. Duty calls." He looked up from his watch and all of the sudden seemed a lot closer. 

Junmyeon placed his hands on the edge of the counter, but paused as he heard the bell above the door ring.

 

"Sorry I’m late. There was so much traffic, you don’t even know. But I’m only two minutes late." Chanyeol walked through the shop, not even noticing Yifan. He walked right into the back, returning in his apron. 

"Oh. Hello. I didn’t see you there." He glanced at the two for a moment. "If there is some kissing that’s going to happen, I could leave. Go buy some breakfast or something. Wash some dishes." He took a step backwards, hand reaching for the door. 

"If not, you could always use the cupboard," he added, shutting the door before anyone could say anything.

"I really recommend it," could be heard from the back of the coffee shop.


	9. Chapter 9

It was snowing that morning when Junmyeon arrived at work. He was late. Not that it was past seven, as he made sure to always leave early enough to not be late in case anything inconvenient happened. This time, the inconvenience was the ice covering his windshield. He’d had to go back inside to get something to scrape it off. Getting in a car accident was not something Junmyeon was very interested in doing that day. 

 

He made his way to the door, ready to get inside, turn on the heating and get the feeling in his cold fingers back. That library card hadn’t been the best option for scraping off the ice. 

He looked through his coat pockets for his keys, almost wondering if he forgot them in the car door. Reaching a hand out to grip the door handle, he pulled out his keys. 

 

The door was surprisingly soft. Almost like it also had a winter coat. Junmyeon looked up from a pair of black dress shoes, pulling his hand back and shoving it back into his pocket. 

In front of him, leaning against the door, hands shoved into his pockets and chin hidden behind a big, cozy scarf stood a man. Junmyeon didn’t recognise him at first and quickly apologised, telling him he hadn’t been paying attention as he was busy looking for his keys that sometimes liked to disappear on him. 

The man smiled from behind the scarf, telling him it was fine. He was still standing leaned against the wall. He didn’t seem like he was planning on moving out of the way anytime soon and Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, switching between looking past the man and into the coffee shop and at him. 

 

"Uh, excuse me? Could you let me unlock the door?" Junmyeon asked after checking his watch. It was a couple minutes past seven now and customers could start showing up anytime now. He hadn’t even gotten to heat up the place, check on all the food to see if he needed to make anything or even take off his coat and put his apron on. 

 

"You work here?"

"Yes. I own the place."

"Huh." He eyed him up and down. "You look like someone who could work in a coffee shop." 

Was that a compliment? Junmyeon just flashed him a small, polite smile. 

 

The man man stepped to the side, letting Junmyeon unlock the door and get inside, using a hand to hold the door open long enough for the man to walk in as well. 

"Have a seat," he said. "I’ll be back in a second. I just need to take my coat off. The menu’s right over there."

 

Junmyeon returned a few minutes later to the now lit coffee shop, coat replaced with his apron. It was still a little cold, but that would change in a little while. 

He walked over to the counter, checking the displays and seeing if they were running out of anything. "Do you wan’t anything?" he asked, looking over at the man sitting by one of the closest tables, coat thrown over the chair beside him along with his scarf. 

He looked familiar, but Junmyeon’s couldn’t really put his finger on it. He could’ve been a customer. Maybe almost a regular. 

 

"What do you recommend?"

"Well.. That depends on what you want. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Both."

"Alright.. I guess.. A sandwich? Some cookies? Coffee? Hot cocoa? Tea?"

"Do you have anything as sweet as you?"

 

Junmyeon blinked. He looked down at the display, not sure how to respond. "Oh. I.. Uh. I don’t really-." He paused, hearing the familiar bell above the door ring.

"Hey. Sorry, I’m late. I had to finish some homework." Sehun entered the coffee shop, letting the door close behind him after making sure the snow under his shoes was gone before stepping inside and getting snow everywhere. "The road is really slippery, plus there was so much traffic. One of those sports car people almost hit me as I crossed the street. The car’s parked right outside. Couldn’t even wait a second to let me cross the road." The student walked right through the shop, not even acknowledging the man. 

Sehun slipped into the back, returning a moment later. He paused as he noticed the man sitting by the table and glanced out the window at the car parked right outside. 

 

"Now, what do you want?" Junmyeon asked. "And I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t drive around almost running my coworkers over," he added. "I don’t care how sleek and cool your car is. Follow the traffic laws." Sehun looked over at him, seeming almost surprised at what he said. 

 

"I’ll have a coffee," the man said. "Black, to go and a little quick, please. I have places to be." He stood up, grabbing his coat and scarf. Had he just annoyed him? 

"And how about you be a bit quicker next time you cross the street. As soon as that pedestrian street light turns red, I’m driving."

 

Sehun looked at him for a while, or was he glaring? It was hard to tell as he always looked kind of angry. "How about you leave?" Junmyeon stayed silent, not really sure what to say in a situation like this. "Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Don’t you have people to run over with that car of yours, huh, Kim Jongin? How about you leave and never come back here again?"

Jongin.. He didn’t recognise that name, but the man did look familiar. Jongin took a few steps towards the door. "Maybe I will." He looked over at Junmyeon and looked a little less annoyed for a moment. "Goodbye. Never mind the coffee." He gave Sehun a glare before leaving, striding right over to the nice car.


End file.
